


Submissive

by CapturedbyDoc



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Cliffhangers, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dommy protagonist, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Subby Cain, except I dunno if I managed to pull that off, for someone who loves stuff like this, this is a birthday gift, tho I'm not sure if I wrote it correctly;__;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: Whenever Cain sees her, he flees. She wonders if he hates her, but looks like she was wrong...
Relationships: SCP-073/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here's a birthday present for a dear friend (who DIDN'T want to get named).  
> So umm, I tried my best? Hope you like it?  
> I can write another chapter too, since it ended in a cliffhanger, lol.

‘’Ah, Lyric. Come on in.’’

I closed the door behind me, keeping my gaze locked on my superior. I approached his desk with a cool demeanor, knowing before-hand that I couldn’t be in trouble. And if by some odd chance I had screwed up, I would use my uncanny ability to slip out of even the most challenging situations. Years of practice made me master in my arts of coming out on top, no matter what happened.

I refused to grin openly. I wonder if there was some challenge, this time?

‘’Take a seat,’’ he motioned to the chair before his desk, keeping his gaze down on some papers under his nose. And when I sat, he momentarily glanced up at me with no noticeable expression. ‘’I’m sorry to have interrupted you on your rounds, on such short notice.’’

‘’Is something the matter, Doctor?’’ I asked politely. 

‘’You’re not in trouble…’’

I smiled at him. Of course I wasn’t.

‘’...but I have gotten a few reports and camera recordings of you… and SCP-073, Cain.’’

Cain? The mention of his name made my cheeks get warm. Man whose voice was monotone and emotionless in speech, and his arms and legs metallic, cold and unforgiving - however, his heart was the purest gold. Helpful, considerate, social - those are things that I have confirmed to be true, many times. I couldn’t help but admit that I longed for him.

Yet… he was so distant, nowadays. I could barely exchange a few words with him, be it casual or professional talk - he was already excusing himself and hurrying away, as if frightened. And his so-called steady, unfeeling voice… I swear I could hear it crack every time I -

‘’Lyric?’’

I shook my head, mentally smacking myself for getting lost in those thoughts. ‘’I’m sorry, Doctor. Did you say something?’’

‘’Ah, yes. It seems the psychological profile on Cain needs a bit of updating, considering the way he has acted nowadays… However, so far, he only seems to show these changes around you.’’

I swallowed a bit, getting slightly hot under the collar. What the hell was happening to me? I was usually so good at keeping my cool. Perhaps the thought of Cain hating me was making me scared… I was good at avoiding problems, but fixing them was not entirely within my abilities.

I hope I was just overthinking things.

‘’Do you want me to do something?’’ I asked after a while, wringing my hands nervously. Suddenly my mood lifted a bit. Perhaps if I got assigned to interview Cain, giving me an excuse to tell him not to leave, I could try and probably… ask him out? ‘’I have a suggestion.’’

‘’Oh, well, go ahead.’’

‘’Can you give me permission to schedule an interview with Cain?’’

~~~

Just the two of us, in a small interview room. They trusted us enough to keep cameras off, but I was still forced to have a small recording device on my person - just for documentation purposes, they reassured me. So, with a sigh, I pressed the button and put the device down onto the steel table.

‘’Hello, Cain,’’ I greeted him with a smile, intertwining my fingers as I held my hands on the cold surface. ‘’I would like to ask you some questions today, if that is okay?’’

‘’...Go ahead, Doctor Byron.’’

So, last name basis now, huh? I could see he was a bit uncomfortable, shifting on his folding chair as his gaze shifted from side to side, not focusing on me for even the briefest moment. Did he find me that unsightly?

‘’Are you doing alright, Cain? You seem… nervous…’’

My heart jumped a bit when he suddenly stared at me, gasping aloud as his lips parted. His cheeks seemed a bit darker - was he embarrassed over me catching him? He cleared his throat, once again shifting his gaze to the side. ‘’I-I’m fine.’’

I raised an eyebrow. He was bad at lying. ‘’Oh, well, let’s begin. It has come to our attention that your psychological profile… might need some revisioning.’’

I kept my professional attitude throughout the interview, asking some basic questions, like how he had felt recently and if there was any stress. He admitted that there was something bothering him, but that it was a harmless personal matter and a bit too embarrassing to talk about to some record. 

I nodded once in a while, taking some notes as he answered my questions. Something nagged at the back of my mind, telling me to ask him about… well, why he was always running from me. When the only thing I really wanted was him to hug me and never let go…

Sighing, I leaned back and rubbed the space between my eyes. ‘’Thank you for your time today, Cain.’’

I stood up, preparing to take the recording device and leave. Cain bit on his lips, now leaning his forehead on his metallic hands as if he was distressed. I felt conflicted: try to offer help, even when he most likely hated me, or to ignore him and possibly create a bigger rift between us?

I frowned, trying to take the small device from the table. But as I reached for it, cold digits were holding my hand. Gentle enough not to hurt, but strong enough to let me pull away. Not that I tried to, though. There, with a blush decorating my cheeks, I tried to calm my racing heart. 

‘’Is everything alright, Cain?’’ I asked, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady. He looked at me, blue eyes shining, sad - were those tears? - as he held onto me. He slowly pushed his chair back so he could stand, slightly towering over me. ‘’What’s wrong…?’’

‘’Doctor Byron,’’ he started, a monotone voice replaced with a more humane one, and… my goodness, did he sound broken. Desperate. ‘’Please, I can’t…’’

He can’t what? Tell me?

‘’It’s alright, Cain, you can tell someo-’’

‘’Lyric,’’ he choked out suddenly, startling me. He called my name?! ‘’Please, I beg of you, I ca-’’

‘’Okay, Cain, you’re starting to freak me -’’

There was a small whine and I got yanked forward. I yelped in surprise, expected to fall to the floor or hit my face on the steel table…, but instead, two strong arms held me up. And when I regained my balance, blinking a lot, I looked down. Cain was kneeling, keeping my hand between his rough metallic ones, looking up at me like an attention starved puppy.

‘’Lyric, please, don’t go,’’ he whispered, a single tear falling down. I started panicking. Cain was crying?! ‘’I need to tell you…’’

I paused, staring at him with my lips parted. Some gears inside my brains started turning. Cain breaking his monotone voice… Him running away from me… Blushing… It all made sense now! How could have I been so blind? 

But I wanted to make sure. 

‘’Oh, does SCP-073 have a crush?’’ I asked, trying my hardest not to smile as I kept the stern, professional tone, teasing him. Cain’s eyes widened, his whole face dark red in colour as his mouth fell open. Bingo. 

‘’Y-yeah, umm…’’

Well, I got the answer that I wanted. Be it just a silly little crush or just lust after the shiny surface, not caring about what lies beneath, I was glad I got his positive attention somehow at least. 

‘’Cain, dear,’’ I started, not being able to make my smirk fade even if I tried. I leaned down towards him, gently taking my hand back from him before placing it on his hair. Caressing his soft, black locks, I listened as he let out a low groan. ‘’Be a good boy and tell, what do you feel for me?’’

On his hands and knees, he kept staring at me, a needy gaze locked into mine as I took a seat on the table, confidently smiling down at him. I saw his adam’s apple bob down a bit as he swallowed before stuttering: ‘’I-I ne-need you, L-Lyric…’’

I shivered a bit, feeling my heart start beating furiously inside my rib cage. My goodness, he was gorgeous. Beneath me, submissive as can be, begging silently with his vibrant blue eyes… I licked my lips a bit, slowly raising my foot towards his face. Dangling my high heel on my leg, I heard his breath get stuck as his eyes trailed to my stocking-covered foot.

He leaned forward, pursing his lips just a little bit. He was going to give me an old-fashioned kiss on the foot?

‘’Ah, ah,’’ I chirped, pulling my leg back. He whined, blinking as he watched up at me, confused. ‘’Tell me, what else do you feel?’’

He was gritting his teeth now, brows furrowed in frustration. His shoulders trembled, at first I thought he was getting angry - but then there were more tears on his beautiful face. ‘’Lyric, p-please! You’re so beautiful, a-and kind and… my god, let me love you, please!’’

My legs trembled and I slowly brought my foot back towards him, leaning my head back so I was looking up at the white, blank ceiling. I felt like a queen - being worshiped by my devoted, most loyal servant… and lover. I could only sigh in a satisfied manner as I felt a soft touch on top of my foot, two cold hands cupping the heel gently - barely even grazing it. 

‘’My, my… You’re a sweet one,’’ I cooed, not being able to hold back a giggle even if I tried. He continued kissing my foot, slowly trailing his touch to my ankle, then going up my thigh… I started resting my leg on his sturdy shoulder, bringing my face forward once more as I admired him. ‘’You are needy, you know that, right?’’

He swallowed down hard before nodding, his hand now up in the air, contemplating on what to grab or touch. I held out my hand, and timidly he intertwined our fingers together, sighing. 

‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ I asked with an overly-sweet voice, faking a pout and batting my eyelashes.

‘’I-I am s-sorry, Lyric! I-I -’’

Ah, the way he stuttered and acted nervous, like a smitten schoolboy - it made the heat between my legs apparent, pleasantly glowing as there was a tingling sensation. Oh goodness, if he could drive me crazy with his words alone, I wonder what else his mouth could do.

‘’- nervous, a-and I thought y-you would never like me ba-back…’’

With my free hand, I pet his soft, wavy hair, letting the black strands brush against my fingers as they went. He leaned against my hand, eyes dim and hazy, lips parted. The way he stared at me, so lovestruck…

‘’Do you want to kiss me?’’

He let out a choked sound, eyes widening as his hold on my hand suddenly tightened. It was clear he wanted to, but being such a respectful little thing, he didn’t dare to take what he wanted.

Fortunately for him, I loved to be in control. 

Sliding my leg off his shoulder and pulling my hand free from his grip, I prepared to stand up. Cain visibly panicked, stuttering: ‘’W-wait, Lyric! I… I wa-want -’’

His sentence got cut off midway as I had tackled him into a passionate embrace, hungrily claiming his lips as I slid onto his lap. He fell backwards onto the floor, some of the damage reflecting back onto me, but I didn’t mind. His temples between my hands, he had no choice but to be kissed by me. For a while I thought he wouldn’t respond.

Soon enough there was a response in the form of soft, full lips moving against mine, and a pair of cold, rough hands on the back of my thighs. Gosh, he tasted sweet… Like the sweetest nectar imaginable, I couldn’t get enough, my thirst never quenched as I dared to try his teeth with my tongue. And he gave me entrance…

‘’Mmmhh…,’’ I moaned against him, feeling bold enough to grind against the front of his pants. I chuckled a bit into the kiss when I felt him stiffen - he was already quite excited by our contact. 

Pulling back from the kiss, flashing a small smile at him, my whole face on fire and heart beating as if I was running a marathon. Cain breathed raggedly, black eyelashes curving as he had his eyes narrowed. Eyebrows upside down, those delicious lips still parted as he kept staring at me with his blue orbs…

‘’Did you like that, baby?’’ I asked, trailing my hand up his chest, gathering a bit of the synthetic fabric of his collar into my fingers. He nodded, quickly letting the tip of his tongue moisten his lips. ‘’Tell me what you want, loverboy.’’

I leaned forward, seeing him preparing for another kiss, hands cupping my backside as he was preparing to tuck my body tighter onto him…, but I shook my head, bringing a finger to his lips. A small whine was heard, and I raised an eyebrow.

‘’Ah, naughty boy. If you don’t tell me what you desire,’’ I scolded, index finger trailing his lower lip, ‘’I can’t…, won’t give it to you. Understood?’’

A nod. I faked a stern gaze, not satisfied with his non-vocal answer. ‘’Y-yes, Lyric…’’

Satisfied, I leaned even closer, cupping his chin as I gave him another kiss. But before he could answer, I had already pulled away, smirking. He moaned in protest, his grip shifting upwards onto my buttocks, but not quite gripping. I bit my lip, raising an eyebrow at him. 

‘’Please, Lyric… L-let me please you,’’ he choked out, gaze darting left and right as he panicked. Eyes desperate, needy, he continued, almost yelling: ‘’Please, j-just, can I-I taste you?’’

Ah… The sensation between my thighs was becoming quite powerful at the thought of him diving there, swirling his soft tongue around, tasting every little bit of me… I sighed through my nostrils, shifting backwards so he could sit up straight.

‘’Come to me, Cain,’’ I purred, raising my hand to beckon him closer. Now sitting there, with my legs parted, revealing my underwear to him as my office skirt went upwards, I could see him try his hardest not to stare. ‘’Show how much you want me, baby…’’

He shifted to his knees, metallic hands touching the sides of my legs as his cold digits trailed upwards, past the skirt and… my goodness, he really wanted me, it seemed. Thumbs hooking into my panties, breathing hard as he admired what lay between my thighs…

‘’Lyric…,’’ he groaned a bit, sliding my underwear slowly, sensually off and tossing it to the side. He was getting impatient, I could tell. ‘’P-please, can I…?

Leaning back on my arms, I cocked my head to the side while smiling gently. ‘’Go ahead, baby…’’

That’s all he needed to hear, breath getting stuck to his throat as he leaned forward, eyes hazy as if entranced. Teasingly, I pulled the dress even more back, using my index and middle finger to lightly touch my already moist mound. He moaned at the sight. Gosh, he was so fun to tease…

When he was there, breathing down on my womanhood, I trailed my fingers to the back of his head, pulling him closer. And the moment the tip of his tongue grazed my wetness…

‘’Ahh, yes…,’’ I whispered, hissing a bit. He paused for a moment before licking once more, making me shiver from head to toe. ‘’Mmm, give it to me, boy…’’

Tongue swirling around, leaving thousands of nerve ends on fire as he worked, Cain moaned against my womanhood, eyes closed in what seemed like bliss. I pulled him tighter onto me, burying his face between my legs as I grinded against his features just once.

‘’A-ah, mmmhh, g-good boy…’’

His actions quickening, tongue boldly targeting my clit, he truly was making me crazy. Heat spread through my whole body with the power of a volcanic eruption, as if hot magma had replaced the blood in veins. Just the uncontrollable, burning pleasure filling me.

It didn’t take long for the knot in my stomach to turn and grow, breathing becoming ragged. Cain moaned between my thighs, still intently kissing me down there - was he aware of the effect he had on me?

‘’Ugh, Cain… Please, I’m…’’

He didn’t stop. If anything, he seemed to go harder, more enthusiastic, licking up and down my numbing clitoris. 

‘’F-fuck, Cain, mmmhhh…’’

Grinding against his face, I threw my head back with a loud moan. And just like that, he made me climax, and he gave a few more licks before he raised his head, smiling sweetly. ‘’Was that good..., Lyric?’’

My whole body still on fire, pleasant glow down on me, I leaned forward to give him a peck on his forehead, lips grazing the symbol on his skin. ‘’That was amazing, baby…’’

~~~

‘’Explain this, Lyric.’’

For the first time in front of my boss, I was shifting uncomfortably on my seat with a blushing face, trying not to whimper in embarrassment as he held the recording device. Sounds of moaning and comments about ‘good boy’ were forever going to haunt me, I was sure.

‘’U-umm…’’

‘’Well, I guess we now know the reason for Cain’s behaviour, right?’’

‘’Y-yes, sir…’’

He sighed deeply, leaning his forehead into his palm as he clicked the device off. Staying there, just breathing deeply, I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to say anything to the matter. So I shifted on my seat, waiting for him to speak.

After our steamy little movement, I had remembered the time and so we had to quickly make it look like there was nothing going on between us, him leaving a few minutes before I did. But before, I had told him: ‘’Come to my room by midnight, loverboy.’’

So, stuttering out an affirmative, wringing his hands, Cain had ran off, leaving me alone to bring the notes and the recording device for documentation. 

And a little while after I had turned the device in, I was called to sit in this stuffy office, ashamed so much that I desperately needed a drink. Or sex. Or both.

‘’I’ll have all… ‘unnecessary info’ omitted from the recording. You are dismissed,’’ my boss suddenly said. I nodded silently, removing myself from his office. 

The moment I was outside, I slid down with my back against the wall. At first, I wanted to cry, so I let out a strangled sound. But then it turned into a giggle. And then full blown laughter. I can’t believe I was so lucky! Even when I didn’t try, I didn’t get into any trouble!

My phone buzzed, and I took a look at the screen. And what do you know, it was Cain.

He seemed to be already eager to continue where we left off, even when we had six hours left before midnight. Grinning, I typed out a reply. 

‘Meet me in my room.’

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Subby Cain. Except, is he that Subby?  
> I dunno, man. *shrug*


End file.
